elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fishing Job
The Fishing Job '''is a quest given by Delvin Mallory in the Ragged Flagon as extra work for the Thieves Guild. Fishing jobs consist of using the Pickpocket skill to steal a valuable, unique item from a random NPC. Fishing jobs can be declined at any time by talking to Delvin Mallory again. There is no penalty from declining or rejecting these jobs. Radiant Quests #Retrieve Acolyte Jenssen's Silver Sapphire Necklace from Acolyte Jenssen in Whiterun. #Retrieve Adonato Leotelli's Gold Ring from Adonato Leotelli in Windhelm. #Retrieve Aerin's Silver Sapphire Necklace from Aerin in Riften. #Retrieve Aia Arria's Gold Necklace from Aia Arria in Solitude. #Retrieve Alfhild Battle-Born's Ruby from Alfhild Battle-Born in Whiterun. #Retrieve Athis's Silver Amethyst Ring from Athis in Whiterun. #Retrieve Belrand's Gold and Ruby Circlet from Belrand in Solitude. #Retrieve Bolgeir Bearclaw's Ruby from Bolgeir Bearclaw in Solitude. #Retrieve Bothela's Silver and Sapphire Circlet from Bothela in Markarth. #Retrieve Brenuin's Gold Diamond Necklace from Brenuin in Whiterun. #Retrieve Briehl's Amethyst from Briehl in Riften. #Retrieve Briehl's Gold and Emerald Circlet from Briehl in Riften. #Retrieve Brunwulf Free-Winter's Flawless Diamond from Brunwulf Free-Winter in Windhelm. #Retrieve Captain Aldis's Silver Emerald Necklace from Captain Aldis in Solitude #Retrieve Carlotta Valentia's Gold Diamond Necklace from Carlotta Valentia in Whiterun. #Retrieve Drifa's Gold Ring from Drifa in Riften. #Retrieve Elgrims's Silver Necklace from Elgrim in Riften. #Retrieve Erikur's Gold Sapphire Ring from Erikur in Solitude. #Retrieve Farkas's Flawless Emerald from Farkas in Whiterun, Jorrvaskr. #Retrieve Fianna's Gold Emerald Ring from Fianna in Whiterun. #Retrieve Frabbi´s Flawless Diamond from Frabbi in Markarth. #Retrieve Gerda's Flawless Ruby from Gerda in Whiterun, Dragonsreach. #Retrieve Ghorza gra-Bagol's Amethyst Ring from Ghorza gra-Bagol in Markarth. #Retrieve Hafjorg's Flawless Emereld from Hafjorg in Elgrim's Elixers in Riften. #Retrieve Hamal's Amethyst from Hamal in Markarth. #Retrieve Heimskr's Garnet from Heimskr in Whiterun. #Retrieve Horm's Silver and Moonstone Circlet from Horm in Solitude. #Retrieve Hrongar's Flawless Amethyst from Hrongar in Whiterun. #Retrieve Imedhnain's Sapphire from Imedhnain in Markarth. #Retrieve Imedhnain's Silver Ring from Imedhnain in Markarth. #Retrieve Iona's Diamond from Iona in Riften #Retrieve Jala's Emerald from Jala in Solitude. #Retrieve Jora's Ruby from Jora in Windhelm. #Retrieve Jorn's Diamond from Jorn in Solitude #Retrieve Keerava's Gold Diamond Necklace for Keerava in Riften. #Retrieve Lisbet's Flawless Diamond from Lisbet in Markarth. #Retrieve Lortheim's Garnet from Lortheim in Windhelm. #Retrieve Lydia's Silver Saphire Necklace from Lydia in Whiterun. #Retrieve Malthyr Elenil's Ruby from Malthyr Elenil in Windhelm. #Retrieve Marise Aravel's Silver Emerald Necklace from Marise Aravel in Riften. #Retrieve Mjoll the Lioness's Garnet from Mjoll the Lioness in Riften. #Retrieve Mulush gro-Shugurz's Ruby from Mulush gro-Shugurz in Markarth. #Retrieve Nivenor's Gold Ruby Necklace from Nivenor in Riften. #Retrieve Nurelion's Ruby from Nurelion in Windhelm. #Retrieve Orla's Gold Sapphire Ring from Orla in Markarth. #Retrieve Orthus Endario's Silver Ruby Ring from Orthus Endario in Windhelm. #Retrieve Pantea Ateia's Ruby from Pantea Ateia in Solitude. #Retrieve Ria's Diamond from Ria in Whiterun. #Retrieve Rondach's Flawless Amethyst from Rondach in Markarth. #Retrieve Saffir's Copper and Ruby Circlet from Saffir in Whiterun. #Retrieve Sayma's Silver Sapphire Necklace from Sayma in Solitude. #Retrieve Scouts-Many-Marshes's Jade and Emerald Circlet from Scouts-Many-Marshes in Windhelm. #Retrieve Severio Pelagia's Silver Emerald Necklace from Severio Pelagia in Whiterun #Retrieve Shahvee's Ruby from Shahvee in Windhelm. #Retrieve Silda the Unseen's Copper and Moonstone Circlet from Silda the Unseen in Windhelm. #Retrieve Susanna the Wicked's Gold Jeweled Necklace from Susanna the Wicked in Windhelm. #Retrieve Tacitus Sallustius's Gold Diamond Ring from Tacitus Sallustius in Markarth. #Retrieve Torsten Cruel-Sea's Gold Ruby Necklace from Torsten Cruel-Sea in Windhelm. #Retrieve Ulundil's Gold Ruby Necklace from Ulundil in Windhelm . #Retrieve Viarmo's Flawless Sapphire from Viarmo in Solitude. #Retrieve Vivienne Onis's Gold Diamond Ring from Vivienne Onis in Solitude. #Retrieve Wujeeta's Copper and Moonstone Circlet from Wujeeta in Riften. #Retrieve Ysolda's Diamond from Ysolda in Whiterun. Notes *You may potentially get Heimskr as a target, this could be a problem if you have completed the Battle for Whiterun quest as part of the Civil War questline, as Heimskr almost always dies during the battle. It's possible that it's on his corpse in the Hall of the Dead, but this has been neither confirmed or denied. *You may also get Brand-Shei as a target, which is also a problem considering he is put in prison after you complete the quest to join the thieves guild, so he may be hard to get to. Bugs * The removal script will not always take the stolen ring/necklace/jewel but '''any ring/necklace/jewel of the same type. For example, when attempting to turn in Garvey's Gold Diamond Ring, it will remain in your inventory and a Gold Diamond Ring that you've enchanted will be removed instead. A workaround is to drop any other items of the same type from your inventory in order to ensure the correct item is removed. **Another possible work around would be to change the name of your jewelry once you enchant it, so that it doesn't have the same name anymore. Can't guarantee that it would work, but it's worth a shot. Just added a space to the front of mine when i enchanted them, and I haven't had any issues (note: renaming enchanted jewelry does not prevent them from being removed on the Xbox 360 version.) * Hafjorg's Flawless Emerald has 0% chance to pickpocket even with item and potion boosts. This is also the case with Hermir in Windhelm and her jeweled necklace, Kodlak Whitemane's Gold Diamond Necklace (PS3), Omluag's Silver Emerald Necklace (PS3),Sabine Nytte's Silver Sapphire Necklace (Xbox 360), Tacitus Sallustius's Gold Diamond Ring in Markarth, Aval Atheron's Emerald in Windhelm, Silda the Unseen's Diamond in Windhelm (Xbox 360), and Ghorza gra-Bagol's Flawless Emerald in Markarth (Xbox 360). There seems to be no concrete solutions to this bug so far on PC version. ** This bug appears to occur on other randomly generated quests and NPCs in this quest type across all platforms, regardless of character attributes and skills. Some of the NPCs are also unkillable, thus breaking the quest type because the item cannot be looted from the corpse. As the scripting is not well understood, it is unclear exactly what triggers the bug. ** (untested on other platforms) A possible solution is to use paralysis poisons or spells, or the Ice Form shout to obtain the item. If you sneak and rapidly press the action button/key you'll gain access to their inventory just before they stand back up, and the item can be stolen no matter what. Using the Paralysis Staff on Silda the Unseen in Windhelm (for her Diamond) -- no bounties added for the assault or the theft even though she cries out "Help me!" after the theft. -Confirmed with Ice Form shout on Fralia Gray-Mane (For Gold Diamond Necklace) on second attempt while sneaking and target sleeping, target returned to sleep with no hostility or bounty added. *** Tested the Ice Form solution. The target will become hostile and will take damage while frozen. Your follower will attack the target if he/she is nearby, killing the target. Park your follower far enough away to avoid this. While the target is standing up the inventory will be accessible. Use the Ice Form Shout while sneaking with your weapon drawn. The target will freeze and take per second damage while frozen. Provided the target has enough life, the target will thaw and begin to stand. Access the inventory and loot the item without penalty. The target will either attack you or flee. Either way sheathing your weapon at this point will drop the aggro. Collect your follower and go complete the quest. * The first fishing job given will sometimes say to "Retrieve Brand-Shei's Jade and Sapphire Circlet from Brand-Shei in Riften". This is incorrect, it should actually be Scouts-Many-Marshes's Jade and Sapphire Circlet in Windhelm. Not a common bug. * Retrieve Tythis Ulen's Amethyst from Tythis Ulen in Riften. NPCs (including Tythis) are still standing in the market where Brynjolf causes the distraction in order for you to steal out of the lockbox when trying to join the guild. Tythis is standing in front of a Riften Guard and other NPC. Pickpocketing him is bugged because you get caught. They stand there all day/night staring at nothing. * Retrieve Nurelion's Ruby from Nurelion in Windhelm. Bugged, as he is sleeping and Dying. You can't pickpocket him with that being the only message available. He is never awake it seems. Only thing to do is abandon the quest and go for a new one. mammore Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Quests Category:Quests Category:Radiant Quests